


New Territory

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Sex, Body Horror, Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cock Worship, Dom/sub Play, Drugs, Erotica, F/F, F/M, First Time, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Helmsman, M/M, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Pesterlog, Power Dynamics, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s kneeling down between your legs, and the amount of undivided attention being focused on you at this very second makes you want to fidget, makes you want to say ‘relax, bro,’ anything to break the tension. You hold your breath and don’t say a word.</p><p>These are my overtly sexual fills for the 2014 Homestuck Shipping World Cup. My G-T pieces for the bonus rounds are in their own posts, but all my bonus round fills that get too explicit for those stories are going to be posted here. Again, relevant warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirk/Equius: Lingam (Sanskrit), The Symbol Of The Erect Penis As An Object Of Veneration

         He’s kneeling down between your legs, and the amount of undivided attention being focused on you at this very second makes you want to fidget, makes you want to say ‘it’s just a dick, bro,’ anything to break the tension. You hold your breath and don’t say a word. You hardly manage not to jump when he leans forward and lifts a hand, even though he barely touches you. There’s a lot of barely touching going on. He nudges your legs a little wider so he can get both hands in there, and that’s the firmest contact you get.

          He’s running his fingers all over you, way more gently than you ever bother to handle yourself. The leather of his gloves brushes against your thighs every so often, and he’s doing his best to be careful with his claws, but every so often you get the tiniest jolt of pain that sends shivers running up and down your spine. And those fingers are everywhere. You’re getting real distracted, because you’re not used to being the guy being observed instead of the person observing, and you almost ask him ‘what, has he never seen one before,’ except you manage to catch yourself at the last minute. And hell, you’re pretty curious about what he’s packing in his pants too, but you can’t bring yourself to make him stop.

          He seems pretty determined to make a thorough job of this. You’d think he was completely blind with the way he seems to be trying to learn you entirely by touch. And he’s so thorough, but so careful. Yeah, you know how strong this guy is, and you don’t want to rattle him too bad by ordering him around when you’re just getting to really know each other, but. You don’t think he’s the kind of guy to deliberately tease you, but all these slow, feather-light touches are driving you insane.

          You realize really goddamn late in the game just how hard you’re breathing. Even once you realize, hell if you can help it. His eyes flicker up to your face, just once, and you can barely catch it behind those dark glasses, but you try to say something to him in response and the words just won’t come. He doesn’t seem to need any guidance, though. He just leans forward, and it’s painfully slow, but also you’re feeling too overwhelmed and you aren’t ready yet, but also it can’t happen soon enough—

          His tongue wraps around you, inhuman and cool and wet, and you can’t help it. You shudder all over and make a noise that embarrasses the shit out of you even as you make it. He rocks back on his heels, and he looks worried, like he thinks that might have been wrong or something, chewing on his lip with those broken teeth. You reach out, because you have to do something. You thread one hand back through his hair, and take off his glasses with the other. He blinks in the light, and you stop, consider, and remove your own glasses, setting them aside. That’s what makes him blush, of all things. Deep blue floods his face, all the way out to the tips of his ears. You’re prepared for him to ask you whether his performance was acceptable, whether he should continue, anything, and you’re not worried about questions but you’re sure as fuck worried about your ability to answer them coherently. But instead he ducks his head and gives you a shy smile, takes your hands in his and places them on his horns, and bends forward between your legs.


	2. Sollux♠Eridan: Eridan Ingests Sex Pollen, Sollux Is The Only One Around To Help Him Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for voluntarily (if not intelligently) consumed drugs in this story

         You’re trying to play a game when ED comes looking for you, so you immediately decide that whatever the fuck he wants, you’re ignoring him. But you can see it out of the corner of your eye when he stumbles into your room, trips, and almost goes headfirst into a wall, and haha, okay. You pause your game, because this shit is going to be _golden._ Once you get a good look at him, you can see his whole face is flushed bright violet and his eyes are blown wide open. You’re a little worried he might be contagious and are starting to consider locking him in the attic or something when he opens his mouth.  
  
         “Sol, _Sol,_ you gotta help me.”  
  
         First, no. Second, _fuck_ no. Seriously, fuck this guy. But the way he’s watching you with his eyes half shut and his thorax heaving, and the way his fins are twitching as he waits for an answer make you ask, “What the fuck did you do to yourself?”  
  
         He groans and his head rolls back. “Don’t know. Fffffffuck. Shouldn’t’a been this strong. Sol, _please—_ ” He squirms and his hips roll against the air, and suddenly you can’t look away.  
  
         “You absolute fucking shitpanned _moron,_ ED, whatever kind of drugs you decided to stick in your system, I can guarantee they were manufactured for people who’ve _had their final molt,_ not just their first one, holy shit, how are you not _dead?_ ”  
  
         He doesn’t answer. He’s slumped against your wall with a hand resting on the front of his pants, and you think you see something move underneath the fabric. He moans, “ _Sol--_ ”  
  
         You chew your tongue for a few seconds before making a decision. Slash, you know what the decision’s going to be, you’re just kicking yourself for getting saddled with such a shitpanned goddamn idiot and resolving to give him shit about this for the rest of your lives. Then you sit down on the floor, pick him up with your psionics, and haul him over to sit in your lap.  
  
         You are not turned on. You are the furthest fucking thing from turned on. The only thing on your pan right now is amazement at what an _shithead_ you’ve gotten saddled with and being shocked that he’s not just _dead_ for pulling something like this. So no, you’re not turned on. But the moment your hands touch ED’s hips, he moans and arches, and you have to move fast to avoid getting a horn to the eye. You yank him up tight against your chest so you don’t have to deal with any more bullshit like that, and stick a hand down between his legs. He writhes up against you, gasping _yes please more,_ and you ignore him because that’s all the moron deserves. Holy shit, this is sopping wet. You’re pretty sure he stained your floor, the _asshole._  
  
         You’re, uh. Also pretty sure that’s his bulge you feel up against his nook. _In_ his nook. You press down with your fingers, and he moans and thrashes, and yep, that sure seems to be what is happening here. You undo his pants and shove them down his hips just far enough to get your hand in there, and _wow._ You can’t see anything, but you sure are feeling the shit out of this situation. His hips are jerking up against your hand, and you’re half tempted to pin him with psionics, but it’s almost funnier just to watch him completely lose control of himself. When you hook a finger around his bulge and start to pull it out of his nook, he _wails._  
  
         This is the basically the best thing ever. His bulge presses forward, you haul it out, and Eridan screams for you, so yeah, actually the best thing ever. Ha, you think he might even be crying, and holy shit, that is goddamn _adorable._ You’re going to have to make him do that again. You’re almost disappointed when he shakes, tenses, and fucking _soaks_ you with a flood of genetic material, thank you very much. Asshole. You’re just sitting there, wet and sticky wondering how to make ED do all the cleanup when he starts making little noises under his breath and his hips jerk up into your hand again. That’s right, this is the moron who took a sex pollen for adults who’ve had their final molt. This will probably take the whole night. You press your fingers against him and he _sobs._ Okay then, it looks like you’re about to have some _fun._


	3. Tavros/Vriska: Someone With An Incredibly Large Phallus Penetrates Their Partner, And Their Partner Immediately Climaxes

         So, uh. You’re starting to think that perhaps Vriska hasn’t had as much sex, as she’s told you she’s had. She talks, very loudly and at great length, about how many pails she’s filled, in both concupiscent quadrants, and is pretty much able to keep talking until people stop asking her questions. She definitely implied, that the reason it took her so long to admit she wanted to fill pails with you, was because you were too inexperienced. But now you and her, are alone, and the more time you spend with her, the more her story is starting to fall apart.  
  
         Here’s the first thing. Your bulge is not, um. Not what you would call small. You haven’t had _that_ many partners, but you’re definitely sure, by this point, that you have to take the time to get someone prepared before they can handle your entire bulge, without causing them considerable pain. When you tell Vriska that, she just laughs at you, and tells you that you have no idea what you’re talking about. And to prove it, she tells you to stick it in her. Right now. You try to argue, but she tells you to shut up and fucking _do_ it, pupa, and and eventually you just shrug and give in.  
  
         Well, she was fine being naked, with you, but when you get between her legs, you think she starts being less happy. She’s still grinning and making fun of you, which is how she acts when she’s happy, but it’s also how she acts when she’s nervous and won’t admit it. You try to back off, but she locks her legs behind your back, and you decide to humor her, just for a little longer. You gently move her bulge to the side with one hand, and she jumps and gasps, and yeah. A lot of sex, is _definitely_ a thing she’s had.  
  
          You don’t have more than an inch or two of bulge in her nook before she arches her back, and announces, “I’m coming!”  
  
         It’s. Well, it’s a struggle not to laugh. You hold it back, and keep your mouth tight shut until you’re sure you can talk normally, because saying the wrong thing, at this point, is probably the worst thing you can do. Finally, you say, “Are you sure?”  
  
         She rolls her eyes. “Duhhhhhhhh, I’m sure, pupa. Ha, are you seriously _that_ inexperienced? Do you think that’s _really_ something that I—”  
  
          “Only,” you carefully interrupt, “I seem to be noticing, an absence of genetic material. And your bulge—” When you gently squeeze it, her breath hitches and she makes a little noise in the back of her throat.  
  
         She blushes bright blue, tosses her hair, and glares at you. “Maybe I’m just ready to have sex _again,_ did you ever think of that? Well????????”  
  
         You _don’t_ roll your eyes, because you’re not that dumb, but that really, really is a thing you would like to do. You try to pause and think, and even though your bulge is _definitely_ interested in getting deeper into Vriska’s nook, you pull back, take a deep breath, and try to relax. “Um. Well. If more sex, is a thing you are interested in having, I would also be interested. In that thing.” You stretch out beside her with one palm against her nook and the heel of your hand resting against her bulge. You don’t mention the way her hips shift and her hands clench in the sheets. “Perhaps, could we try doing it my way, this time?”  
  
          You look down at your hand while she scowls at you, biting her lip, and flushed blue all the way out to the tips of her ears. Eventually, she starts to mutter, “ _Fine,_ if that’s what makes you happy,” but as you press a single finger into her, the words trail off into a breathless gasp.


	4. Rose/Jane: Brains And Bondage

         It’s a bit of a shame to gag her. Jane likes to talk nearly as much as you do, and while normally you would enjoy hearing everything she has to say, this is about talking away her ability to advocate for herself. So the first step is to gag her, and when she fondly rolls her eyes at you, the second step is to blindfold her. Then, of course, it’s just too tempting to continue with the sensory deprivation theme and get your noise-cancelling headphones. You take a small silver bell from your desk and press it into her hand, curling her fingers around it before you proceed.  
  
         You’re beginning to unwind your first coil of rope when a wonderful idea occurs to you. You put down the rope and go to your shared closet. You caress Jane in passing just to see her jump and turn her head blindly, searching for you. From the closet, you fetch Jane’s highest pair of heels, the ones she hardly uses, so you can reasonably expect this to be a struggle for her. You place them before her feet, and carefully touch her shoulders first, so you don’t startle her off-balance, then slowly run your hands down her body, to her legs and her ankles. You take her feet, one by one, and slip them into the shoes. Jane makes a little noise behind the gag and wobbles as she finds her new balance, but the bell doesn’t drop.  
  
         Once you’re fairly certain she won’t fall, you get your ropes. You tie her arms behind her back and improvise a harness for her chest, something understated to bite in and accentuate all her curves. You, of course, take plenty of time to admire her as you work. Whenever you pause, she turns her head, attempting to guess what you’re doing. When you stretch up to kiss her on the cheek, she makes a soft, surprised sound and turns toward you, but you’ve already stepped away.  
  
         She almost falls several times as you work, but you have a hand firmly on the ropes to haul her back upright whenever she starts to lose her balance. Once, you pull on the ropes to knock her off-balance yourself, and force her into several unsteady steps before you relent and help her recover. But this is with her legs entirely unrestrained, and that _does_ make the situation rather easy on her. Time to fix that. Your next rope is run through her legs several times before beginning a simple, elegant ladder tie down her thighs that binds them tightly together and makes your ropes bite in nicely. She’s breathing hard around the gag by the time you’re finished, and she’s more even unsteady on her feet than she was before.  
  
         You wrap an arm around her waist and just hold her against you for a moment, petting her hair, soothing her. Her legs are beginning to shake. Well, if this is her limit with these shoes, you can work with that. If she doesn’t want to stand on the heels, you won't force her to stand on the heels. Instead, without untying a single rope, you gently guide her down to her knees, smiling at all her little noises of pain.


	5. Bro/Cronus: "The Most Equisite Pleasure Is Domination. Nothing Can Compare With The Feeling. The Mental Sensations Are Even Better Than The Physical Ones..." -Jenny Holzer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The most exquisite pleasure is domination. Nothing can compare with the feeling. The mental sensations are even better than the physical ones. Knowing you have power has to be the biggest high, the greatest comfort. It is complete security, protection from hurt. When you dominate somebody you're doing him a favor. He prays someone will control him. You're helping him while helping yourself. Even when you get mean he likes it. Sometimes he's angry and fights back but you can handle it. He always remembers what he needs. You always get what you want." -Jenny Holzer, Inflammatory Essays

         So this is pretty much the best feeling ever. You're aware that you've got some... issues with control. Enough shrinks, friends, coworkers, everything, have told you so. _You know._ But they they say it like it's a _bad_ thing, and that's where they lose you. You're just sitting here with a hot piece of alien ass ready to do anything you ask him to, looking at you like he fucking _worships_ the ground you walk on, and they think you should give that up? _Hell_ no.  
  
         Here's the thing. Needing to be in charge of people who don't need or want you to be in charge? That's not so great. That's the bad side of your personality, but hey, nobody's perfect. But then you take charge of someone who wants you to be there, and _fuck,_ how are you supposed to say no? You don't even have any idea whether Cronus knew what signals he was giving off, but they pinged your radar hard as anything. At this point, you _do_ know the idiot wasn't nearly as experienced as he pretended to be, but hey, he wanted you and you wanted him, and that was the key starting point.  
  
         And yeah, he's dumb enough that the first time you ran down a list of kinks, he just nodded along and said oh yeah, he's definitely into all that business, chief. You believed him until you were taking out the ropes to tie him up for the first time and realized fuck, that's real scared, not fun scared. But he begged you not to _stop,_ and hey, you're capable of being a nice guy. You took it slow and played nice and just built it gradually up to the heavy-duty shit. You've never really bothered with inexperienced partners before, but yeah, you couldn't stop coming back to Cronus. Even at the start, there was just something about how goddamn responsive he was, how he'd take the worst you were willing to dish out and ask for more. Shit's addictive, bro.  
  
         Even if it took a little while to ramp it up to the serious kink shit, it's way worth it for what the two of you have going on now. And there's something that just sends tingles down your spine that you're the only person he's ever trusted like this. He'll let you gag him, blindfold him, tie him up and beat him until he's covered in violet marks, and he'll still come right to you afterwards for kisses and touches and ice to put on his bruises. You talk about all the shit you're going to do to him, and he just watches you with big melting eyes and punctuates the conversation with 'and _then_ what?' You think he might have some wires crossed in his brain so that he can't tell negative attention from positive attention and he just takes it all in and asks for more. But that's good, because you just can't help giving him negative attention to show him how much you care. He lets you take him to the lowest point he can handle, and then he lets you bring him back to normal. And you can't think of a better feeling than that.


	6. Roxy/Eqiois: "Whoa. Monster Cock" -Coach, from Feast

tipsyGnostic [TG] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]  
  
TG: hay there boyyyy  
TG: didja get those pics i asked for????? :DDDDDDDDDDD  
CT: D --> Roxy  
CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> I have taken such a picture  
CT: D --> But  
TG: awww, but what? :(  
CT: D --> It seems so improper to send something like this  
CT: D --> Unforgiveably 100d  
TG: well yes thats kinda the point?  
TG: cause youre all the way on the other sied of the chat client n thats lame  
TG: so were bein as lood as we wnat on here!  
TG: its soooo filthy  
TG: u might even say  
TG: udderly depraved ;)  
CT: D --> Oh dear  
CT: D --> Well  
CT: D --> When you put it like that  
CT: D --> I believe I may need to go fetch a towel  
TG: pic first towel later!  
TG: u promised  
TG: i am crynig tears of unfathmobable sadness u dont evenv know  
  
centaursTesticle sent file Private.png  
  
TG: yeahhhhh baby I bet that shits private ;DDDDDD  
TG: ...  
TG: DAYUM  
CT: D --> Is  
CT: D --> Is that a good reaction  
TG: FCUK YEAHH its a good reaction!!!  
TG: like  
TG: just  
TG: WHOA  
CT: D --> I must admit this does not sound precisely positive to me  
TG: nahhhh, bro  
TG: this is more like  
TG: too fuckin enthused for the egnlish languageg to communictate my depth of feelign  
CT: D --> Um  
CT: D --> Why  
TG: okay okay so like  
TG: its blue??  
TG: like really pretty intesne unraeal blue lkie ive never seen on a living thign irl?  
TG: and also  
TG: i hear rumosrs thta these thigsn totes move on their own  
TG: pLEASE TELL ME THATS TRUE  
CT: D --> Well  
CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> Of course  
CT: D --> How else would a bulge make its way into a nook  
CT: D --> Or  
CT: D --> Erm  
CT: D --> Other orifice  
TG: no but dude  
TG: plain ol human dongs???  
TG: no good :(  
CT: D --> But  
CT: D --> Then  
CT: D --> How do they function  
CT: D --> Like an actual musclebeast  
TG: ima hafta say idk because ive never seen your musclebseat things?  
TG: but yeah theyre jsut sittin thurr bein all phallic n shit  
TG: mostly stationary  
TG: one thing tho  
TG: im kinda motstly gettign the impressiion that this bulge thingof yours is a pretty decnetn size  
TG: can i get another pic wiht sometnhing for scale?  
TG: y/y? :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
CT: D --> It  
CT: D --> Well  
CT: D --> I cannot speak for its relative proportion  
CT: D --> To  
CT: D --> The anatomy of others  
CT: D --> I w00ld be pleased to provide another picture  
CT: D --> Unfortunately it rather  
CT: D --> Sheathed  
CT: D --> At the moment  
TG: awwwwwwwwwww, it wont coem out n play even for little ol me??? <3  
TG: but duuuuuuuude  
TG: just think  
TG: of ALL the things im gonna do to you once i get my hadns on you ;)))))))))  
TG: incldudign that bulge of yours  
TG: omg  
TG: not at all an exaggearation i could play with that hting for HOURS  
TG: lmao this picture has me like hypnotized for reals  
TG: all i wanna do is touuuuuch iiiiiiiiiit  
TG: hold on YOU DESERVE SOME FEEDBACK FOR THIS THING OF BEUATUY  
TG: gimma a sec  
CT: D --> Um  
TG: no u haev noidea how ecxitded i m for thsi  
TG: one sec  
TG: clothes in the way  
TG: here we go  
  
tipsyGnostic sent file JUSTFORYOUBABE.png  
  
TG: sooooo tell me whatchu thiiiiiiiiiiikn ;D  
CT: D --> Oh  
TG: i know i dont gotta prehesnsile tentadick like yours but i hope i can offer somethnig u like ;O  
CT: D --> Well  
CT: D --> That problem  
CT: D --> That I mentioned  
CT: D --> With my bulge  
TG: yeah??  
CT: D --> It is no longer a problem  
TG: FUKKEN SCORE!  
TG: omg babe pics pretty please send me pics  
CT: D --> Oh dear  
CT: D --> This is entirely beneath me  
TG: wellllll thats why u liek it isnt it??? ;)  
  
centaursTesticle sent file VeryPrivate.png  
  
TG: wh  
TG: WHOA  
TG: HOLY SHIT  
TG: thats ur hand rite?????????  
TG: thats not like  
TG: a doll hand u decided to use for comdedic purpoeses?  
CT: D --> I  
CT: D --> Dont understand  
TG: its like  
TG: actually that big  
TG: your bulge is ACUTALLY THAT BIG?  
CT: D --> I apologize  
TG: nooooooooooooooo non noo no no ono  
TG: no apolgoies allowed  
TG: NONE  
TG: omg holy shiiiiiiiit  
TG: its liek christmas in whtaever month this is  
TG: okay  
TG: so  
TG: i may need to do a lil bitty bit of prep wrok  
TG: human body may be stretchalbe  
TG: but thast gonna be pushign it for sure  
CT: D --> I would not want you to injure yourself  
TG: nooo no me neither  
TG: thats why thsi is gonna take some extensiev prep work!!!  
TG: maybe even......  
TG: E%TENSIVE?  
TG: but im gonna need ur help for this  
TG: its CRUCIAL  
CT: D --> I w00ld be glad to be of assistance  
TG: i need u  
TG: to  
TG: hmmmm how shall we sya this  
TG: keep me compnay  
TG: and provide a nice atmospehre?  
TG: yea thats a good way to put it  
TG: while i prep myself to hnadle this massive dingle dongle youve got  
CT: D --> Prep  
CT: D --> Prep how  
TG: ok why dont we have a first session nwo  
TG: ive got the tiem if u do!  
TG: i thnik i gotta alchemize some new thnigs before thsi can REALLY get srs  
TG: and u gotta b patient with typos snice ill be typign with one hand  
TG: but lemme just go grab some toys adn we can get started ;)


	7. Karkat♥Sollux: Body Horror + Erotica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for helmsman-flavored body horror in this story.

         Okay, maybe admitting this a sweep or two ago would have made KK cry, but you fucking _love_ being a helmsman. Losing your legs? Whatever. Losing your arms? Ehh, now you _are_ a computer faster than anything you could have bought or built as a troll, and besides. Heh. There are other... benefits to your new body. First of all, there's the awesome days like this, when your captain gets sick of you needling him over his palmhusk, orders the crew to switch to manual flight and mechanical engines, and stomps down to the helmblock to disengage you himself. KK's built solid, but he's short, and he would have had a hell of a time picking you up you as a normal adult as tall as you were shaping up to be. The way you are now, you _could_ float off under your own power... or you could let Karkat collect you up against his thorax with your head tucked under his chin, just getting used to physical sensation again after a few nights of being in the helm.  
  
         He carries you off to his quarters, grumbling under his breath the whole way. Heh, you can definitely appreciate the helm for that. The only time you really have to deal with being touched is with him. It keeps the feelings nice and fresh, and it's like being hatched all over again every time you feel his arms shifting against your back, and every time you feel his breath against your skin. You're stiff, but you stretch up just far enough to kiss him on the neck. He snorts, and you can practically hear his eyes roll, but you also feel the way his arms tighten around you.  
  
         When you finally get into his block, you flip the lock on the door with your psionics. It's been four nights since you were out of the helm, and you _refuse_ to be interrupted now. You're half ready for him to try dumping you on the floor, which is a not-uncommon flavor of passive-aggressive Karkat bullshit, but this time he just lays you carefully on his concupiscent platform, gently strips off your flightsuit, and climbs up after you. After the way you've been needling him all night, you're expecting him to dive right in, but he surprises you when he runs a finger around one of your ports, so slow and tender it's almost painful. He works his way up your sides, one port at a time, until you're writhing and basically just begging him to _touch you for real._  
  
         This is one of the only times you wish you still had hands, but psionics can approximate it pretty closely. You get up close and personal with his nook, right through his pants, and you know it's getting to him how his breathing stutters and the way he goes bright red, but he keeps playing with your ports instead of touching you where you _need_ him. By now, you're getting yellow all over his concupiscent platform, and god, you _hope_ it stains. When he finally pulls back, you think that the torture is _over,_ but he just sits up there over you, breathing hard. You can see his eyes flicker to your arms and legs and the way his mouth twists downward. Ahhh. You're a fan of bonus pity points, but not when KK takes it to heart like this.  
  
         You tug him back down to you and kiss him as gently as you know how. You run soothing little touches up and down his back, pressing him close to you, until he finally relaxes and leans into the kiss. Your bulge is doing its best to get friendly with his, but there are still pants in the way, and those need to be gone _now_. You don't even bother with buttons and zippers, you just shred KK's clothes right off his body. He breaks the kiss to start bitching at you, and heh, that's more like the KK you know.  
  
          His words choke off right about when his bulge finds its way into your nook. When your bulges find _his_ nook and push in, both at once, he gasps and his arms buckle until you catch him with your psionics. He mutters something like, "I miss you when you're in the helm, you horrible disaster," and you do your best to convey the same when you pull him down against you and throw everything you have into a kiss.  
  
         He runs distracted fingers over the ends of your arms as the two of you fuck each other, and you enjoy yourself finding new ways to make him gasp and blush. As sensitive as you are right when you come out of the helm, this can't last forever, though, and it isn't long before you feel yourself getting close to the edge. KK makes it there first, his arms around you crushing you up against his thorax as he floods you with material. You're close, you're so close with the way he's riding you, and as soon as he recovers, he grins down at you and bears down on your bulge hard enough to make you moan. He laughs breathlessly, "Come on, you hideous wreck," and bends down to tongue at the port right over your bloodpusher, and you cry out and flood him as you clutch him against you and bury your face in his shoulder.


	8. Equius♥Sollux: Apocalyptic Future + Horrible Eighties Erotica

         The way the world seems to be entirely dedicated to making you either miserable, deceased, or both, you take your pleasures where you can find them. And, let's be real here, there's fucking _nothing_ that's as great as the fun you can have when two people get naked together. You and EQ have your own little space too, which is a nice bonus. Sure, maybe most of the buildings are rubble, but it's amazing what you can do when you get a freakishly strong guy to clear massive rocks and a guy with basically the strongest psi on the planet to hold up the crumbled structures until the two of you can stabilize things. So you have your own clear space where you've set up a tolerable apartment that looks like complete shit from the outside, which is fucking _fantastic._ You even managed to hack into what's left of the electrical grid, because a life without computers is not a life worth living. For the moment though, power is flickering too bad for your cobbled-together husktop to be usable, so hey, seems like a good time to strip down and break out the pails.  
  
         Your favorite game is making EQ try to talk dirty. He turns blue as fuck, sweats like he's trying to fix a drought, and stammers even worse than TV used to. Fucking _hilarious_ and strangely hot. You wait until he's totally naked, you're mostly clothed, and you can feel his bulge moving against your ass while you straddle his waist. Then you bend down to nibble on his ear and whisper, "And what do you want to do to me?"  
  
         He groans, and you hold his hips down with your psi when he tries to rock up against you. "I-- I would, I would brush my fingers gently against your slick wetness." Wait. What? "And, and then-- I would press a cool digit into you, shaking, shaking you down to your core and-- and. And sending you spiraling into pleasure--"  
  
         Oh, _god,_ no.  
  
          "EQ. _EQ._ Have you seriously been reading those fucking books again?"  
  
         He blushes even deeper, which shouldn't even be _possible_ right now. "I. I only wanted to-- To take your dripping, warm length into my mouth, lapping against you, my, my-- Lips grazing your skin until you--"  
  
         You stick your hand in his mouth. His eyes are seriously fucking reproachful, and you kind of feel like a little shit, but. _No._ "Look. If those books are what do it for you, fine. But seriously, that bullshit is making my bulge retract. It may never emerge again. I don't ask you to hurt me, you don't ask me to put up with the worst, most unbearable erotica this planet has to offer. Deal?"  
  
         He rolls his eyes at you, and you're pretty sure he's still narrating the situation in his head, but when he shuts his eyes and sucks on your fingers, you can't really find it in you to actually mind.


End file.
